Coeurs Brisés
by Karine-Fardoux
Summary: Une étrange malédiction semble atteindre les habitants de la ville de Barybrook... Chaque personne y pénétrant doit s'unir à son âme-sœur... Quitte à en mourir.
1. Chapter 1

**Cœurs brisés.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Au fin fond d'une petite ville du Delaware…

Le printemps octroyait à la nature ses premières fleurs et la matinée, sa rosée. Une jeune homme rampait au sol, se tenant le cœur et semblant souffrir le martyr.

L'eau de pluie déposés sur la pelouse parfaitement verte d'un lotissement typiquement américain lui caressait la joue alors qu'il tomba, face à sol et qu'une jeune femme sortit de sa maison, affolée et criant afin d'avoir de l'aide.


	2. Chapter 2

« Nous sommes appelés sur une nouvelle enquête. S'écria une voix masculine enjoué ».

Dana Scully venait à peine de rentrer dans le bureau qu'elle se vit prendre d'assaut par son inlassable collègue, l'agent Fox Mulder.

« Dis-moi tout.

Barybrook, dans le Delaware. Une ville tranquille, typiquement de chez nous. Une jeune homme de 20 ans, Kevin Lagan a été retrouvé agonisant, à ramper dans le jardin d'une dame qui a pris la peine d'appeler des secours. Malheureusement ils sont arrivés trop tard. Il présentait des signes de douleur à la poitrine. Les secours ont pensé à une crise cardiaque. Seulement, au vu de son jeune âge, ils ont tout de même effectué une autopsie.

Cela aurait pu aussi être une maladie congénitale affectant le cœur ou une fibrillation ventriculaire. Bref, un décès paraissant en somme, tout à faire habituel.

Hormis le fait qu'à l'autopsie, le cœur du bien aimé Kevin ait été retrouvé « cassé » en deux. »

_BARYBROOK_

* * *

><p>« Je suppose Mulder, que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici uniquement pour cette mort mystérieuse…<p>

Et bien, il s'avère qu'il y aurait une malédiction à propos de cette endroit.

Je devais m'en douter. S'exaspéra presque Scully. Et en quoi concerne-t-elle notre enquête ?

Et bien, apparemment, cet endroit aurait le pouvoir de réunir les âmes sœurs. Seulement, si les personnes concernées se séparent, les corps les abritant meurs afin que leurs âmes se réunissent.

Quand bien même, plus de cas que cela se seraient révélés Mulder.

C'est pourquoi je veux voir un contact que j'ai eu dans cette ville. Il s'appelle Akash. On va le voir après l'autopsie. »

L'agent Dana Scully se dirigea donc vers la morgue de la ville et enfila sa tenue afin d'inspecter le corps.

« C'est étrange Mulder. Le reste du corps est parfaitement sain, les examens toxicologiques et sanguins n'ont rien révélés. Son cœur, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il semble fissuré à certain endroit, on dirait qu'il s'est comme… « cassé » en deux au fil du temps.

D'où l'expression, « avoir le cœur brisé ». Littéralement. »

Dana Scully afficha une mine déçue et intriguée.

« C'est peut-être une… maladie inconnue présente que dans une famille que l'on retrouve ici.

Alors pourquoi les parents n'ont rien ?

Je ne sais pas, il faudrait leur faire des examens approfondis afin d'éclaircir ce mystère. En attendant, je n'ai pas d'explication plus plausible.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a pas. »


	3. Chapter 3

Scully suivit Mulder jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Qui est ce Akash ?

_ Un vieil habitant de la ville. Il dit que ses ancêtres sont là depuis des siècles et qu'une légende habite ces terres depuis des millénaires. »

Scully soupira face au discours dénué de sens et pourtant, si bien raconté par son collègue.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers une petit maison reculée. Ils tapèrent à la porte en bois presque pourri. Un indien leur ouvrirent. Il semblait avoir la cinquantaine et portait une tenue typique.

« Je vous attendais.

_ En plus, je suis sur qu'il est medium. Chuchota Mulder à Scully qui roula les yeux.

_ Non, vous m'avez simplement dit au téléphone que vous arriviez, vous vous rappelez ? Répondit Akash sous le sourire moqueur de Scully.

_ Oh.

_ Vous venez pour que je vous parle de la fameuse prédiction de Barybrook c'est ça ? Répondit l'hôte en leur proposant un thé.

_ C'est bien ça. Répondit Mulder.

_ Et bien… Avant, cette ville était un lieu de pèlerinage pour mon peuple. Enfin, le peuple de mes ancêtres. On y célébrait les unions. Le but était de savoir si la personne avec laquelle vous vouliez vous unir était la bonne. Pour ça, on réunissait les personnes ici durant 5 jours. Le premier jour, les deux promis devaient faire des rêves… Des rêves spécifiques qui serait le reflet des fantasmes et envies cachées. Si le promis n'était pas dans ce rêve, ou si il en faisait un tout à fait différent, bien souvent, ils ne s'unissaient pas car c'était là le signe que ce n'était pas des âmes sœurs. Ce rêve était très important pour mes ancêtres.

_ Et les autres jours ? Que devait-il se passer ? S'intrigua Mulder.

_ Une malédiction pesait sur ceux qui restait plus de 5 jours sans s'unir avec son âme sœur, si elle est dans le même lieu qu'elle bien sur. Cela créa beaucoup de discorde lorsque des fermiers rêvait de la fille du chef entre autre et n'osait l'avouer à personne. Des tragédies se sont même produites.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Mulder, de plus en plus curieux.

_ Le second jour, les corps s'attirent. S'ils résistent, le troisième jour, ils ne peuvent simplement plus se séparer.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Une douleur les accaparera et se calmera qu'en la présence de l'autre. Le quatrième jour, ils feront le rêve de la dernière chance. Celui destiné à les unir.

_ Et le cinquième jour ?

_ Et bien… Malheureusement, s'ils résistent encore… Le cœur du promis se fendra. La promise restera elle, en vie et pleurera son âme sœur jusqu'à sa mort. C'est comme… sa punition pour avoir refusé cette union.

_ Je vois. Et bien, merci Monsieur Akash pour cet entretien. Nous vous recontacterons si besoin. Tu viens Mulder ? »

Les deux agents sortirent de la maison de l'indien, silencieux et reprirent la route.

« J'espère que tu considère bien qu'on a enfin un suspect dans cette affaire.

_ Et si il avait raison ? Après tout, les cimetières indiens et -

_ Mulder ! Coupa Scully. Il a décrit le décès de ce jeune homme. Il habite près du lieu du crime. Il n'y a AUCUNE histoire de malédiction là dedans.

_ Très bien. Alors, explique moi COMMENT il aurait pu le tuer ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore.

_ Donc on ne peut pas donner de suspect à l'heure actuelle. Et puis, son histoire n'est pas si insolite. Tu savais qu'on pouvait mourir d'un cœur brisé ? A cause d'une rupture des tendons.

_ Il n'est pas mort d'un cœur brisé. Ce jeune homme est mort à cause de quelque chose de cohérant, et je compte bien le découvrir… Peut-être un virus, quelque chose dans l'air, une malformation inconnue…

_ Dans ce cas, continue tes recherches. Moi, je veux en savoir plus sur cette malédiction indienne. »


	4. Chapter 4

Il était déjà tard pour faire n'importe quelle recherche. Ainsi, les deux agents du FBI se rendirent au seul hôtel de Barybrook.

Mulder revoyait son dossier en long et en large dans sa chambre qui était des plus modestes.

Il s'endormit rapidement sur son bureau et se releva subitement avec un mal de crâne ignoble et 3 graines de tournesol collées sur sa joue. Il les enleva d'un revers de main et, ne pouvant se résoudre à se rendormir, il partit en ville à la recherche d'une occupation.

En voiture…

« Cette ville à décidé de s'endormir à minuit ou quoi ? »

Rien n'était ouvert, pas même un guichet de vidéoclub. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à retourner à l'hôtel lorsqu'il vit un bar ouvert. « The Starbuck's ».

Il se décida alors à y entrer, ne sachant que faire pour occuper sa soirée déjà bien entamée.

Lorsqu'il entra, le bar était moins infâme que ne pouvait préjuger l'enseigne. Il était même plutôt classe. Plusieurs serveuse lui tournait le dos, occupées à prendre la commande de quelques clients. Une musique sensuelle -probablement du Britney Spears ou quelque chose dans le genre- sortait des hauts parleurs de la bâtisse.

Mulder prit place dans un fauteuil, près d'une petite table ronde. En face de lui, une estrade sans aucun danseurs ou danseuses.

« C'est morose. Se disait-il. »

Mulder sortit alors une feuille qu'il avait pris de son dossier. La conclusion de l'autopsie.

Une serveuse vient vers lui, sans qu'il ne relève la tête.

« Un scotch. Dit-il, concentré sur sa feuille. »

La serveuse nota sa commande et repartit avec un déhanché des plus sympathiques. Mulder tourna la tête, mais ne la vit que s'éloigner.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, s'en suivit un ronchonnement de Mulder. Ne pouvant plus lire son rapport, il se décida à relever les yeux en attendant son verre de scotch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note __: Personnellement, j'ai imaginé cette scène en écoutant « Gimme More » de Britney Spears (« I'm Slave 4 U »ou « Toxic » de la même artiste peut aussi être pas mal), c'est donc naturellement que j'ai écouté cette musique en écrivant ce chapitre. Alors pourquoi pas l'écouter en le lisant ? A votre aise :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Une musique sensuelle parvint aux oreilles des hommes présents dans le bar. Pourtant, tout s'effaça de la vue de Mulder, comme si plus rien n'existait sauf lui, et cette scène.<p>

L'ombre d'une femme fit son apparition aux premières notes de la musique. Au bout de quelques secondes, le voile descendit et fit apparaître une créature de rêve aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait une veste en cuir ainsi qu'une mini jupe noire et des talons qui donna des sueurs à Mulder.

Elle exécutait un déhanché à l'aide d'une barre des plus sexuels, toujours de dos. Mulder ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette femme et de ce corps de rêve. Elle était à peut-être deux mètres de lui, voire moins et il lui semblait pourtant presque pouvoir la toucher. Il était ébahi, comme hypnotisé.

Soudain, la jeune femme fit tomber sa chevelure blonde qui laissa apparaître une crinière rousse. Lorsqu'elle se retourna… Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

« S… Scully ? Articula-t-il »

Il ne pouvait se retenir de déglutir devant ce… sosie de Scully qui exécutait une danse des plus sensuelles devant ses yeux ébahis. Elle l'ignorait presque, puis se tourna et le fixa dans les yeux.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Comme lorsque la « vraie » Scully le regardait. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Non.

La danseuse s'approcha de lui lentement, se pinçant presque les lèvres et lui fit une danse personnelle qui laissait Mulder cloué sur son siège. Il déglutissait à de nombreuses reprises et secouait la tête en fermant les yeux, comme pour se raisonner. Lorsqu'elle s'assît à califourchon sur lui en déboutonnant sensuellement sa veste, Fox cru mourir sur place.

« Votre scotch. Prononça la serveuse en servant le verre sur la table ronde devant lui. »

Lorsqu'elle s'abaissa, sa jupe était légèrement trop courte. Mulder y mit un rapide coup d'œil. Lorsque la serveuse se retourna… Le visage de Dana Scully reprenait encore ses traits.

« C'est impossible. Chuchota-t-il, en sueurs alors que la danseuse continuait son manège, la musique de plus en plus forte. »

Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait plus aucun client. La barman, la serveuse, la danseuse, toutes les femmes présentes avaient l'apparence de Scully.

La serveuse se plaça derrière Mulder. Il huma son parfum en fermant les yeux. Oui… c'était bien le sien. Des mains se hissèrent sur son torse, sensuellement. Il les regarda brièvement et pouvait reconnaitre les ongles si naturels et parfait de sa collègue.

Lorsqu'il relevait les yeux, il voyait Scully… Enfin, ce qui semblait être elle en sous vêtements noirs se déhancher sur lui.

La respiration de Mulder se fit plus haletante.

Près de son oreille, il l'entendit et sentit son souffle chaud. Sa voix, son parfum…

« Tu aimes Mulder ?

_ Je… »

Il ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot, mais son cerveau bouillonnait. Il sentait son corps lui coller dans le dos et ses mains explorer le dessous de sa chemise.

« Je peux être tout ce que tu a toujours rêver Mulder… Souffla la danseuse. »

Sa tenue changea en une hôtesse de l'air, puis une infirmière. Pour enfin, arborer la même tenue habituelle de Scully, jupe raccourcie.

« Tu peux tout me dire Mulder… Tout. Chuchota encore la serveuse derrière lui.

_ D… Dire quoi ? »

Une troisième Scully se hissa près du corps de Mulder.

« Tu sais bien Mulder. Dit-elle en approchant son visage du sien, si près qu'il pouvait en sentir la respiration chaude.

« Si tu me dis tout Mulder, tu pourras m'avoir. Chuchota-t-elle pendant que la danseuse, s'étant éloigné de lui, continuait à danser en déboutonnant sa chemise blanche. Elle jouait avec lui, s'approchant de ses lèvres, parfois de quelques millimètres sans l'embrasser.

_ J… Je ne »

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et la voix de Scully s'éveilla dans les hauts parleurs, sursautant les trois autres Scully qui disparurent.

« Mulder ! »

Fox Mulder se releva en sursaut et en sueurs de son lit où Scully le secouait doucement afin qu'il se réveille.

Un rêve.

Ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

« Mulder, est-ce que ça va ? Il est plus de 9h. Tu viens ?

_ O… Oui tout de suite. »

Lorsqu'il la regarda, sur le moment, il éprouva une envie folle de capturer ses lèvres. Son rêve fut si… réaliste qu'il en été frustré. Il la voyait encore danser sur lui. Il la regardait, encore interdit de ce qu'il venait de vivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Dana Scully se changea et s'effondra sur son lit en regardant le plafond.

Les théories de Mulder étaient distrayantes, mais parfois, elles l'épuisaient à un point…

Elle rêvassait lorsque soudain, quelqu'un cogna plusieurs fois à la porte. D'abord normalement, puis impatiemment.

Entendant les coups redoubler, elle se dirigea vers la porte afin d'y répondre.

« Scully, c'est moi ! Cria une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mulder ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

_ Il faut absolument que tu viennes.

_ Où ça ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète en voyant Mulder si impatient.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Lui dit-il rapidement.

_ Mais- »

Mulder n'accorda pas à Scully le temps de répondre qu'il lui prit la main et l'attira presque de force sous la pluie, la nuit, jusqu'à leur voiture de fonction.

« MULDER ! Non mais, tu es FOU ou quoi ? Je suis en jogging et et et… JE SUIS TREMPEE ! S'exclama Scully, en colère.

_ Oui, et bien moi aussi Scully, mais il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose là ! S'écria Mulder. »

Scully regarda Mulder, qui était en effet, en t-shirt et jogging et tout aussi trempé qu'elle. Il roulait rapidement le long de la route, quittant la ville et sans aucune voiture dans les alentours.


End file.
